Revulsion and Regret
by Lady of the Pond
Summary: A girl the OC  gets raped by a  possessed Merlin and Arthur.Rated M for slash to a point and obviously rape


A/N hey guys new fic. I took a while off writing, but I'm back now! This is a Merlin/Arthur/OC fic. The OC's name will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED MERLIN I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS… ALL I OWN IS THE OC**

I walked towards Morgana's chambers with her now clean sheets. Poor Gwen had been in a right state because of Prince Arthur's cruel comments earlier this afternoon. He had treated her with complete contempt as though he hated her, but it was none of my business. My job was helping cook in the kitchen and I was just doing a favor for Gwen. This was my last task before bed.

I was almost there when I felt an arm grab me, and another hand go around my mouth. I struggled but then recognized the chuckling that was coming from my abductor. Once I stopped struggling he let me go and I quickly curtsied.

"Your highness, what can I help you with?" I looked up and realized he had dragged me into his room, and Merlin was in the corner of the room. I didn't like the look either was giving me as Prince Arthur remained silent to my question.

He pulled me to him and said, "Don't struggle… actually do it will make it more fun for me, but if you could be quiet it would be great." He then hit me across the face. I fell and heard laughter from the corner and realized it was Merlin.

"I don't understand, Arthur you're noble and kind why are you doing this, and Merlin you're my friend…" I broke off with a gasp as Merlin walked up and kicked me in the stomach. I made a noise between a gurgle and a gasp.

"The prince asked you to shut your trap you worthless trash," Merlin said. Tears came to my eyes from the pain in my stomach.

The hits started to rain down on me from both of them with fists and feet. When I felt like I was finally, blissfully about to fall into unconsciousness I felt them stop and then I felt cold water hit me. I saw above me Merlin leaned into Arthur and they quickly met lips and started a long thorough kiss.

"God you look amazing covered in innocent blood," I heard Arthur say to Merlin. The next thing I knew Merlin was taking my dress off of me and Arthur was sliding my underclothes down.

"No!" I sobbed out trying to push them away, but they paid no mind to my useless attempts to stop them. Arthur pulled his pants down and then Merlin did the same.

At this point I was past desperate and I tried everything I could think of, but considering I was weak from being beaten I couldn't get in a good hit on either and soon I felt Arthur go into me quickly with no preparation. I let out a scream at the pain of my maiden head being broken so carelessly. He didn't stop, but rather sped up and I felt like I was being ripped apart I knew this is what hell must feel like, but then Merlin slid into me from behind and I let out an earsplitting shriek as he took no care whatsoever and they were both pumping in and out.

"Your such a dirty whore," I heard Merlin say into my ear.

"This is all you'll ever be good for," Arthur told me.

"You're just a convenient hole to be used," Merlin continued. The insults continued as they repeatedly raped me switching places periodically.

"You're worthless, useless, and unloveable."

"That's why this is happening to you. It's your fault."

"You teased us with your dirty disgusting body."

"We decided to give you what you wanted."

"This is what your worth."

Tears poured down my face as pain took over my entire body. They finished with me and put me into a tub in freezing water telling me harshly to clean. I scrubbed every inch of myself wanting to get them and the memory of this off of me. I finished and they threw my dress at me and pushed me out the door with a terse, "this never happened and you're fine." I stumbled my way to my room trying to focus on getting there without throwing up or passing out. I fell into bed sobbing myself into an exhausted sleep.

I woke up the next morning and dressed carefully. I limped down to the kitchens as people blended into one another passing by me. Until a knight walked by and stopped me with his arm and I felt terror and memories rush through me at the touch. I shrieked and tried to run, but he wouldn't let me. I finally fell to the ground after struggling and curled in on myself. I heard him ask the guard to get the prince. "no!" I yelled. "ok… get Gaius then please," he asked the guard and carefully leaned toward me. "Hi my name is Lancelot, Gaius is going to come and make you feel better, I can tell you've been through something horrible because of the bruises on your face but it will be ok nobody is gonna hurt you ok." I just curled further into myself and heard a voice repeating something but I didn't care what it was. I blurrily saw Gauis walk up and heard him say, "How long has she been repeating that?" It was only then that I realized I was the one speaking. Saying, "Nothing happened, I'm fine. Nothing happened, I'm fine. Nothing happened, I'm fine." I felt Gauis put a small glass bottle to my lips and I automatically drank.

!

As Arthur and Merlin fell asleep in Arthur's bed two dark shadows lifted from their bodies and a faint cackling was heard as they quickly disappeared.

PLEASE R AND R THANKS


End file.
